Tea beverages are most often produced either by brewing the tea in ready to drink proportions, or by mixing a tea concentrate with water.
For tea beverages made from tea concentrates, two processes are generally used. In one process, the concentrate is produced at one facility and shipped to another (such as a restaurant or convenience store) for diluting with water and dispensing at finished-beverage strength.
In the second process, tea concentrate is produced locally at the dispensing site, and diluted with water (to form finished-beverage strength tea) either at the time of brewing, or shortly thereafter, for example in a tea urn. In these locally-produced-concentrate processes, the diluent water is mixed with the concentrate before the time of dispensing, and the finished-beverage strength tea is held in a container for dispensing.
Each of these concentrate processes has several drawbacks. For example, the first suffers from lack of freshness and high shipping costs, among others. The second suffers from a short shelf life (due to souring from mixing with cold water or otherwise non-aseptic handling) and from low output capacity, among others. Also, brewing at ready to drink proportions suffers from similar problems to those of existing locally-produced-concentrate processes, among others.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an improved tea beverage production system and method for production of tea beverages, and which also may be used to produce other beverages, such as, without limitation, coffee beverages.